fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Climate Magic
Category:Eevee-Chan Climate Magic (気象魔法, Kihō Mahō) is a powerful Lost Magic and Advanced Caster Magic related to the manipulation of the weather and the Sky itself. As rumors go, this Magic has been said to be a unique one. According to these rumors, it is linked with a so-called 'God of the Sky' or 'God of the Storm', both of which have been mentioned. Description When performing Climate Magic, the user is capable of gathering their magical energy within their hands, before compressing and condensing it—immediately after, the user utilizes Shape Transformation in order to manifest their magical energy in the form of a cloud. Upon the formation of the cloud, the user is capable of pulsing the eternano within the atmosphere into it, and by using their mind, they are capable of either sending it up to affect the other clouds in the sky or simply keeping it portable. Either way, when Climate Magic is active, the user is capable of manipulating and shaping weather, creating rain, wind, snow, and hail, or mist, basically anything the user really desires. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in any place that the user wishes. Other abilities shown by Climate Magic involve allowing the user to create precipitation at any altitude that they so wish, create tornadoes which travel in any direction, manifest electromagnetism through their body to generate powerful lightning blasts, flash freeze anything they want to, and manifest currents of wind which are strong enough to support their body, granting them limited flight. A passive effect of this magic is that the user becomes virtually immune to the effects of the weather, climate and atmosphere, and gains some resistance to related magics (lightning/electricity, ice/cold, heat/fire, water and air/wind) Spells *'Shield of the Wind Lord' (ウインド主の盾, Uindo-nushi no tate): The user holds their arms up in front of her, in an X shape, with her fingertips pointing at the sky, which summons a very powerful gust of wind that defends the user from opponent's attacks, dissipating them. *'Poseidon's Wrath' (ポセイドンの怒り, Poseidon no ikari): Moving her hands to the right of her body and cupping the air between her hands, Caiera creates a blue orb of magic energy, with an aquatic appearance. Upon stretching her hands out, the form of the orb expands vastly outwards, and fires a powerful torrent of water at their target. *'The Bursting Heavens' (バースト天, Bāsuto ten): By pointing her palms at her opponent, air spirals around Caiera's body, and upon speaking this enchantment aloud, I summon thee, the wrath of the Sky King Zeus, unleash the punishing gales!, a powerful blast of wind with enough force to shatter the ground comes from the sky and sends the target flying away. *'Eye of the Hurricane' (ハリケーンの目, Harikēn no Me): A surprisingly basic spell for Caiera. She activates it by holding her left arm out to the front, and her right arm in the air: pulsing her Magical energy into her fingertips. Wind gathers around her body, and spreads out into a circle with a huge circumference, sweeping whoever Caiera wills off their feet, meaning it leaves both her and her allies unharmed, taking her enemies sky-high, and letting them drop. *'Strike of the Dark Storm' (ダークストームのストライク, Dākusutōmu no sutoraiku: Caiera surrounds her hands in black wind and, upon clasping them, a huge black tornado is unleashed towards the opponent. *'Thundering Howl' (サンダリングハウル, Sandaringu Hauru): Caiera throws her head back, absorbing electricity and other forms of weather into her mouth, akin to a Slayer, and swinging her head forward; releasing a black beam with lightning around it. *'Raijin's Gaze' (雷神の視線, Raijin no Shisen): Caiera rests the underside of her right hand's fingers upon the top of her left hand's fingers, racing the opponent, charging her hand with bright blue electricity, which expels many rays of powerful lightning to strike the target, with a wide range of impact. *'Dual Strike Bombardment' (デュアルストライク爆撃, De~yuaru Sutoraiku Bakugeki): By aiming her hands forward, Caiera generates wind from her left hand and lightning from her right, thus furing a fusion of wind and lightning to assault the intended target to inflict damage, which sends them flying away after. *'Cyclonic Barrier' (サイクロンバリア, Saikuron Baria): By clasping her hands against her chest, Caiera summons a large amount of wind, rain and lightning around her and her allies; which expands into a spherical barrier protecting them from harm entirely. *'Calling of the Thunder God: Mjolnir' (雷神の呼び出し：ミョルニル, Raijin no yobidashi: Myoruniru): A very powerful spell that is one of Caiera's finishers and signature moves. She rises herself into the sky and beckons lightning to veil her body. The lightning engulfs Caiera completely and merges with her hands, before she begins to plummet to the ground, towards her target. The lightning forms an arrow-like shape around Caiera, despite the spell's name. Caiera impacts her target by bringing both of her fists, engulfed and enhanced by the lighting, down onto said target, creating a massive explosion of both force and lightning. *'Might of the Cosmos: Solar Storm' (コスモスのマイト：太陽嵐, Kosumosu no Maito: Taiyō Arashi): Caiera's most powerful spell, boasting power that has been said to apparently even exceed that of spells like Abyss Break and Sema. Due to such an extreme amount of power, Caiera seldum uses it. It is absolute: meaning it can only be used with 100%, utter and undivided attention in order to be cast. It is done by the user turning 90' degrees to the right, placing their left foot in front, toe pointed to the right, and their right foot placed back, pointing south/behind them. Their arms are placed in a similar stance to that of Iced Shell, but with their hand positions the opposite way. After the user gets in position, they speak the following incantation, "O' graceful cosmos, I beckon upon thee to grant me your power. The power of the Skies that I command, take heed of my will and cast upon this foe! Might of the Cosmos: Solar Storm!", following which an orb of bright light forms above the user's hands, as bright as the sun, a mini-sun if you will, which shoots a thin beam of golden energy into the sky. The sky then becomes a mixture of red, orange and yellow, swirling above the target: charging energy. Upon full charge, the Magic energy is released in an inexplicably humongous downwards blast unto the opponent in question, dealing massive damage, if not completely obliterating them. Trivia *Credit goes to User:Perchan for the main theme of this magic. *This Magic was based on the powers of the Marvel Comics character Ororo Munroe/Storm. *I got permission from Mangetsu to make this an Advanced Caster Magic. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Advanced Caster Magic